Paralyzed, Powerless, Hopeful?
by marbot457
Summary: After 16 year old Lare Chec's unloving parents died she became an orphan at a prestigious orphanage run by the devil. What happens when she gets into Ouran High School by the honor scholarship in the spring semester? What will happen when she meets the host club? Will she finally stand out and make friends? Takes place in Haruhi's first year in the spring semester. HikaruxOC


_The pain of hope is that when you lose it it's gone like a balloon when it gets too high, it pops, crashes and burns. Screw hope….._

_~?~_

_Ugh…_ I'm sick of waking up in this stupid prestigious orphanage. its a_ magical _pace where rich idiot orphans go It's the same routine every day. Wake up, get yelled at for being born, do the chores along with the other orphans (_HAHA as if they would dirty their hands and help _me) and then get beaten by the "warden" for being born, and then get mocked, teased, and mistreated by the other girls. Normal day right?

My physical appearance isn't _that _bad. I mean short blonde hair, fiery orange eyes (_to match a fiery spirit_), a short stature (some might say that I look like a very hot guy cause im not very big in the chest area if you know what I'm saying) and I get LOTS of exercise so I'm a little bit strong. I get lots of exercise because this damn orphanage won't hire maids because they got me. My name is Lare, Lae for short I'm 16 and I'm from Japan.

How did I end up being a _rich_ish orphan? Well my parents Lihou and Jino Chec were not good people and they only wanted a baby for the fame so you can tell how I ended up. They were also _filthy _rich I guess that what running a famous clothing store gets you.

Well they were careless and got drunk one night but did not hire a limo. Anyways they were in a hit and run car crash and both died on impact. My parents company was given to my rotten uncle (my only relative) and he had "enough heart" to put me in an orphanage and leave me a quarter of the inheritance. End of story.

Ahem. Back to the story. Needless to say there aren't that many kids that live in this god forsaken orphanage but the ones that do are bitter, and mean, to me at least. My story starts when I wake up on the week before the spring school term starts. Unbeknownst to me the warden signed us up for the honor student scholarship. All of us were… surprised to say the least. Mostly because none of us had really _been_ to school not counting elementary. Mostly.

At first the dumb ones were excited because we were going to a rich people high school Ouran something or other. But then…..

"WHAT?!" screeched Whitney 1/3 of the idiots. "A _test_?!" Screamed the other 2/3, Gretta and Francie "Yes a test, if you want to go to this school you must pass an exam that was put together especially for you girls."

I was happy though because what the warden didn't know was that I had been taking online classes since I came here. I knew I had this in the bag because I was smarter than the dumb idiots that I lived with. "_Now I guess I have to cancel my online classes_" I though with a chuckle "_yesyesyesyes_…" I started saying under my breath.

"Hmm? What's this? The mistake speaks? Cackled Whitney. Even though they call me that on a daily basis it still hurt….. But I guess I was feeling lucky because I said "I am not a mistake but I was just saying that…" _SMACK _"Did I give you permission to speak you little twat?!" There was now a new mark on my face from that and it was surely going to leave a huge bruise. I decided that my luck was at a zero and I ran to my room, I didn't cry though I had already cried enough in my life to last me forever.

I put a lot of concealer on my face to hide the bruise but it was still a bit purple so I wore a guy's sweat shirt and guy pants

The next day the tests were held at the school and as I had already known it was… elegant as shite. You may not know this about me but I was not a fancy person I dressed in guys clothes and dresses were a no no. So as soon as they told me I passed _(I got death stares from the dumb ones_) they showed me the uniforms. I nearly puked when I saw the yellow puff pastry dress.

"Umm…" thinking on the spot I thought of the stupidest, idea. "I'm a guy" I whispered to the Superintendent. "…. I thought so but your name sounded like a girl's name. I apologize" he whispered back. "No no! I am sorry for not introducing myself properly, my name is Lare Chec" I said as I shook his hand. "Well welcome to Ouran honors program Mr. Chec." "Thank youMr. Suou. And please call me Lare." "Ok Mr. Lare your schedule is here and you are in class 1-A with the other honor student Haruhi Fujioka. The school term starts next Monday I look forward to seeing you Mr. Lare"

~le time skip (the day before school starts)~ ~Lare~

"okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok" I say under my breath. I've been trying to get over the fact that I'm going to be attending the school as a guy and I've locked myself in my room to avoid punishment from the devil and hi- her spawn. Also another reason is just because I'm a girl dressed like a guy doesn't mean I cant look good. So I have been trying to figure out my guy style. " Whoa" I say as I look in the mirror. As it turns out I look so hot. I might even go out with myself!

"I look at my alarm clock and it says 10:00 at night and I take a shower eat some dinner (yay Tuna!) that was slid under my door. I fall asleep wondering if I will fit in at my new school or if I will be the odd man out again. " I wish to whatever deity that this one might be different!" I mumble


End file.
